


Donna kao de, donna koe de tsutawaru kana?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “A volte mi piacerebbe che tu fossi più espansivo nei miei confronti”“Per me è difficile, e lo sai”“Lo so. So che per te è difficile anche stare con me, e apprezzo i tuoi sforzi”
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho





	Donna kao de, donna koe de tsutawaru kana?

**_ Donna kao de, donna koe de tsutawaru kana? _ **

Aiba era seduto sul divano.

Non aveva realmente qualcosa da fare.

Quella sera Sho l’aveva invitato a cena, salvo poi mandargli una mail per avvisarlo di un ritardo a causa delle registrazioni per il suo drama.

Il più piccolo allora si era recato a casa sua, usando il proprio doppione delle chiavi, e gli aveva preparato la cena, in attesa del suo ritorno.

Niente di complesso, niente di particolarmente elaborato.

Del resto, per quanto amasse sperimentare in cucina, voleva evitare che qualcosa andasse storto; era ben consapevole dei propri limiti quando si affrontava l’argomento ‘cibo’. Voleva che Sho si rilassasse, che passasse una serata piacevole, senza doverselo ritrovare a fissare con aria dubbiosa piatti dall’aspetto bizzarro.

Aveva finito di cucinare da poco, e ora non sapeva materialmente che fare.

Avrebbe voluto mandare una mail a Sho, chiedergli a che ora sarebbe tornato, ma non voleva infastidirlo durante il lavoro.

Sospirò, mordendosi un labbro.

Non di rado gli capitava di sentirsi a disagio nei suoi confronti; non ne avrebbe saputo spiegare il reale motivo, sapeva solo che quando era il momento di farsi sentire, quando voleva chiamarlo o mandargli una mail, si fermava sempre a riflettere, domandandosi se fosse o meno la cosa giusta da fare.

Normalmente quando aveva voglia di sentire qualcuno o quando aveva qualcosa da dire, non dubitava mai. Ma quando si trattava di Sho, Aiba si sforzava di non essere mai eccessivo o inopportuno.

Aveva come l’impressione di essere opprimente, a volte. Quando loro due si erano finalmente messi insieme, si era sentito felice come non mai. Avrebbe voluto vederlo e sentirlo continuamente, un po’ come accadeva quando non erano altro che amici, ma a lungo andare aveva cominciato a domandarsi se fosse davvero la cosa giusta da fare.

Perché Sho non lo chiamava spesso quanto faceva lui.

Perché Sho sembrava sempre... artefatto, quando parlavano al telefono o si scambiavano mail.

E, Aiba doveva ammetterlo, aveva questo tipo di sensazione anche quando si trovavano l’uno davanti all’altro.

Aveva cominciato a chiedersi che cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in quella relazione, che cosa lo portasse a sentirsi distante da Sho, molto più di quanto non si sentisse prima.

E alla fine aveva smesso di arrovellarsi, giungendo alla conclusione che forse era lui a sbagliare.

La cosa lo faceva sentire comunque a disagio, come un peso che gli gravava sullo stomaco, ma cercava di non darlo troppo a vedere, per non impensierire l’altro.

Il rumore della porta di casa che si apriva interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri. Alzò lo sguardo, sorridendo a Sho che rientrava, l’aria sfinita.

“Tadaima” disse, rivolgendo un breve sorriso al ragazzo seduto sul divano.

“Okaeri” rispose questi, cercando di apparire sereno come sempre.

Sho lanciò uno sguardo di sfuggita alla tavola apparecchiata, poi appese il cappotto sull’attaccapanni all’ingresso e si lasciò cadere sul divano accanto al più piccolo, esausto.

“Mi dispiace di aver fatto tardi” gli disse, con un tono che esprimeva appieno la stanchezza.

“Non ti preoccupare, Sho-chan. Ho passato il tempo cucinando, non mi sono annoiato” rispose, per poi arrossire lievemente “Ho preparato la yakisoba, ho finito qualche minuto fa. Spero che non si sia raffreddata troppo. Avrei voluto chiamarti per sapere a che ora saresti tornato, ma non volevo disturbarti durante le riprese” gli disse, tutto d’un fiato.

Sakurai scosse la testa, come a dire che non importava.

“Non ti preoccupare. Sono sicuro che sarà buona in ogni caso” mormorò, ma ad Aiba parse che l’avesse detto più per buona creanza che per reale convinzione.

Sospirò, rimproverandosi mentalmente.

Fra tutti gli impegni che entrambi avevano, il tempo che potevano passare insieme non era mai molto, e lui non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciarsi rovinare la serata da quel genere di pensieri.

Si alzarono, mettendosi a sedere a tavola.

Aiba rimase immobile a guardare Sho prendere una manciata di spaghetti e metterli in bocca, masticandoli pensieroso.

“Allora?” domandò, curioso e vagamente in ansia.

Era semplice preparare la yakisoba, aveva chiamato sua madre due o tre volte per sicurezza.

Ma sapeva anche che non era difficile per lui dimenticare qualcosa di fondamentale, rendendo la yakisoba potenzialmente immangiabile.

Sho rise brevemente, ancora con la bocca piena.

“Masaki, sta tranquillo. È buonissima” lo rassicurò, dopo aver deglutito.

Aiba sorrise di rimando, iniziando finalmente a mangiare.

Sho non aveva mentito; non era chissà cosa, ma almeno non aveva combinato disastri di nessuna sorta.

Cenarono in silenzio; il più piccolo avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma attese che fosse l’altro ad iniziare un discorso, onde evitare di essere sempre lui a pilotare la conversazione.

Ma non fu così fortunato; Sho mangiò la yakisoba in silenzio, sorseggiando di tanto in tanto la sua birra.

Finito di mangiare tornarono sul divano, stancamente.

“Ti va di guardare un film?” propose Sho dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. L’altro annuì, alzandosi in piedi entusiasta per il fatto che avesse proposto qualcosa.

Scelse un DVD fra quelli impilati accanto al televisore, e tornò sul divano, stendendosi e poggiandogli delicatamente la testa su una gamba.

Quando fu passata circa un’ora, arrivati a metà film, Aiba alzò lo sguardo: Sho aveva gli occhi chiusi e il respiro pesante. Sorrise e fece per alzarsi, per andargli a prendere una coperta, ma aveva fatto appena in tempo a poggiare un piede per terra che si sentì tirare da un polso.

“Rimani qui” mormorò Sho, biascicando per la sonnolenza.

Strinse Aiba più forte, attirandolo verso di sé.

Il più piccolo si sorprese.

Sho aveva cominciato ad accarezzargli il collo, facendo scorrere le dita fino ad arrivare sotto la maglietta.

Aiba trattenne il fiato; si mise a sedere, avvicinandosi sempre di più al corpo dell’altro.

Portò la mano verso l’orlo della maglia, facendola scorrere sul suo petto.

Sho gemette strozzato quando la mano di Aiba si spostò senza preavviso sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni spostandosi verso la cerniera, con lentezza, prima di fermarsi improvvisamente.

Il più grande guardò il ragazzo, perplesso e anche parecchio confuso.

Aiba non ci riusciva.

Non poteva andare avanti, non con quella miriade di dubbi che gli si accavallavano nella mente, non con quei pensieri che continuavano a perseguitarlo.

Adorava andare a letto con Sho. Ma aveva bisogno di non avere nient’altro per la testa, niente che lo distraesse, niente che lo distogliesse dal pensiero della _vicinanza_ con Sho; niente che lo facesse sentire così maledettamente lontano da lui.

“Masaki... che cosa succede?” domandò il più grande, fissando l’altro preoccupato.

Aiba si alzò in piedi, rimanendo di fronte a lui.

“Sho-chan, io...” cominciò, per poi mordersi un labbro, esitante. “Sho, io e te stiamo insieme da un bel po’ ormai. Io vorrei davvero che fra noi non ci fosse niente di... irrisolto” gli disse, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo in viso.

Il più grande continuava ad avere gli occhi puntati su di lui, e Aiba si rendeva conto che per lui probabilmente quello che stava dicendo non aveva nemmeno un senso.

Si fece forza, e continuò a parlare.

“Io ho sempre voglia di... sentirti. Di mandarti mail, di farti sapere che cosa sto facendo quando non siamo insieme, di sapere quello che fai tu. Ma mi sembra sempre di essere eccessivo, e alla fine mi forzo a non fare niente, perché non voglio che tu ti senta oppresso dalla mia presenza, in alcun modo. Non voglio che...” fece una pausa, sospirando “non voglio che ti stanchi di me” mormorò. “A volte vorrei che fossi più espansivo nei miei confronti, anche solo per dimostrare che non sono io quello che sbaglia” concluse, mordendosi un labbro.

Sakurai aveva assunto un’espressione pensierosa, vagamente tormentata.

Aveva poggiato la schiena contro il divano, per poi passarsi le mani sul viso.

“Masaki... per me non è facile essere espansivo, e lo sai. Non sei tu il problema, il problema sono io. Non sei tu che sbagli, sono io che non riesco ad esprimere quello... quello che provo” disse, con tono pacato.

“Lo so che non è facile. So anche che per te è difficile stare con me, e apprezzo i tuoi sforzi” disse Aiba, istintivamente.

Lo sguardo sul volto dell’altro non gli piacque.

Aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, schiudendo le labbra come se fosse sul punto di dire qualcosa ma non ci riuscisse.

Alla fine si alzò a sua volta, avvicinandosi a lui.

“Che cosa intendi dire?” chiese, senza alterare il tono.

Aiba chinò lo sguardo, fissando intensamente il pavimento.

“Perché io... sono un uomo, no? E non è facile per te avere una relazione con un altro uomo, questo lo capisco benissimo. E capisco anche che per questo, forse... io ti amo più di quanto tu ami me” mormorò alla fine.

Lo sguardo del più grande si fece improvvisamente inorridito.

“Aiba Masaki... mi spieghi che cosa stai dicendo?” gli chiese, con la voce che finalmente esprimeva una sorta d’indignazione “Pensi che io non riesca ad accettare il fatto di essere omosessuale? Pensi di essere tu il mio problema?” sibilò, e Aiba poteva sentire chiaramente l’irritazione crescere man mano che continuava a parlare. “Io so quello sto facendo. Io sono innamorato di te, non m’interessa che tu sia un uomo o una donna o chissà che cosa. Sento anche io la necessità di starti accanto, di sapere quello che fai. Mi interessa _tutto_ quello che fai. Il fatto che io non mi faccia sentire in continuazione, significa solo che non so come esprimere tutto questo, a differenza tua, e mi dispiace per questo mio limite. Ma questo non significa che tu mi ami più di quanto ti ami io. Significa solo che ti amo in modo diverso” concluse, non smettendo di guardarlo, senza tuttavia essere ricambiato. “Guardami Masaki, per favore” aggiunse poi, con un tono di voce più calmo e rilassato. Gli prese la mano, stringendola tanto forte da fargli quasi male.

Aiba alzò lentamente lo sguardo, con aria colpevole.

Capiva il perché della rabbia di Sho. Capiva il suo discorso, capiva quello che aveva voluto dirgli.

E si sentiva maledettamente sollevato.

Non aveva mai pensato che lui in realtà non lo amasse, era solo giunto alla conclusione che fosse lui quello più preso da quel rapporto.

Ma sentirlo parlare in quel modo, sentirgli pronunciare quelle parole... non aveva esitato nemmeno per un momento a credergli.

Forse Sho non se ne era reso conto, ma era la prima volta che gli diceva così chiaramente di amarlo; ed era come se ogni suo dubbio fosse stato fugato da quell’ultima frase.

Sho lo amava, punto e basta.

“Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace davvero. Non avrei voluto che tu te la prendessi, ma... lo sai come sono fatto. Sai che non sono mai sicuro di quello che gli altri provano per me, di essere invadente e di non rendermi conto del fatto che troppo spesso esagero. Ho semplicemente voluto parlarne, perché non aveva senso che continuassi a stare qui, accanto a te, quando non riuscivo a smettere di arrovellarmi” fece una pausa, concedendosi un mezzo sorriso “Grazie, Sho-chan” gli disse poi, accompagnando le parole ad un cenno della testa.

Sakurai ricambiò il sorriso, poi si avvicinò ancora di più, poggiando la fronte su quella dell’altro.

“Non ti preoccupare. So come sei fatto, ed è anche questo di te che... che amo” dopo lo sfogo iniziale sembrava aver perso del tutto disinvoltura, cosa che fece ridere il più piccolo, il quale si protese verso di lui per abbracciarlo.

“Va tutto bene, Sho-chan. Io... va bene, adesso che so quello che provi” gli mormorò in un orecchio, non curandosi del fatto che l’altro cominciava ad apparire seriamente imbarazzato.

Rimasero immobili ancora per qualche secondo prima di separarsi; Sho era rosso in volto, evitava il contatto visivo con il più piccolo, e Aiba sapeva che sarebbe passato parecchio tempo prima che loro due tornassero a parlarsi in questo modo, così sinceramente, senza limiti o vergogna.

Ma tutto sommato, decise, gli andava bene così.

****

Quella sera a letto, Aiba non riusciva a prendere sonno.

Si era rigirato più e più volte fra le coperte, ma per quanto ci provasse continuava a rimanere sveglio.

Osservò Sho, che già dormiva da non meno di un’ora, e timidamente si fece strada verso di lui, appoggiando la testa contro la sua spalla e cingendogli la vita con un braccio.

Lo sentì mugolare, ma apparentemente non si era svegliato.

“Ti amo, Sho-chan” bisbigliò, prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Per una volta, era felice di non avere bisogno di una risposta.


End file.
